


Breakup Drinking

by HareStomp



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Drunk confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HareStomp/pseuds/HareStomp
Summary: Jeff and Abed get a little drunk after Jeff and Michelle's breakup
Relationships: Abed Nadir/Jeff Winger
Kudos: 42





	Breakup Drinking

Jeff felt dizzy and like the world was spinning around him. After their blowout drinking session to create a voicemail to Britta, he and Abed had started having weekly drinking sessions since they enjoyed each other's company. Tonight they had gone a little harder though because of Jeff’s breakup with Slater, Jeff had just wanted to forget for a bit with one of his best friends. Abed had managed to keep up with Jeff, but he looked to be in much worse shape.

The two of them were laying on the couch in Abed’s dorm room slumped down, having just done what they had decided to be the last shot for the night. They were right next to each other and Jeff could feel Abed’s thigh brush against his own every once and awhile. Jeff could feel himself getting antsy, he wanted to move but the feeling of Abed next to him felt too good.

“How are you holding up buddy.” Jeff asked while giving Abed a playful shoulder punch, lacking any real power.

“I think I’m drunker then I was that first night.” Abed said, leaning his head even further back. “I think I’m gonna puke.” He said.

“Put your head back up then, don’t wanna choke to death on your own vomit. That’s one hell of a way to go.” Jeff said failing to contain the giggles that broke out at the thought. Soon he was leaning over clutching his sides. Then Abed followed him giggling like a school girl, he almost never laughed, but the alcohol and Jeff’s presence brought it out in him.

“You feeling better Jeff?” Abed asked once their laughing had calmed down.

“Yeah, it’s just it was so out of the blue, I don’t even know what I did wrong.” Jeff said a little bit resigned.

“Well I don’t think you did anything wrong, Slater was just a bitch.” Abed said, Jeff shot him a startled look.

“Since when do you swear Abed?” Jeff asked.

“Not often, I just think this situation calls for it.” Abed said, giving Jeff a comforting shoulder pat and rub. The two of them soon lapsed into a comfortable silence, lying a little closer than most friends would on a couch. Neither of them said anything, just basked in each other's presence.

“Hey Abed.” Jeff said, a hint of nerves in his tone.

“Whats up?” Abed asked, nearly having fallen asleep.

“Did you know I’m bi?” Jeff asked, a wavering voice betraying the worry he felt at that moment.

“No, but I could’ve guessed,” Abed said while leaning his head against Jeff’s shoulder. “I’m bi as well.” Abed added. Once he said that Jeff leaned down and planted a soft but lingering kiss on Abed’s lips. Pulling away he noticed a faint smile on Abed’s lips. Abed cuddled into Jeff’s side and held on tight.

“Can that not mean anything for now?” Jeff asked, holding onto Abed just as tight.

“Sure, but I wouldn’t mind doing more of this.” Abed said, holding on tight as the two of them fell asleep together on Abed’s dorm room couch.


End file.
